How to find love with messy hair
by DotThursday
Summary: A guy shows up to take Fionna but nobody's going to let her leave.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: only if i could own adventure time...

This is my first story about fiona from the gender bending episode of adventure time. it sucked so i decided to right a new one that is 20% cooler

* * *

><p>chapter 1 repunzel<p>

Fiona looked into the mirror to see her dingy grayish bunny shaped hat that was suppose to be christen white and frowned to look at cake agreeing with her.

" girl, that thing needs a WASH." Cake frowned.

"oh my glob, I know right." Fiona took her hat off to reveal beautiful flowing blonde hair that immediately filled the treehouse's room. Then she sighed and handed it to cake who was drowning in her hair.

" I"ll be back in a few hours," the calico cat cake frowned as she started walking toward the laundry kingdom.  
>"what should I do now?" Fiona frowned. Cake was her best friend and she only did two things, hang with cake or chill. The problem is, Fiona doesn't 'chill' without her hat." Hmmmm. I KNOW! I'LL THROW A PARTY!" She started to run toward her phone , but then she tripped over her hair. " huh…. I KNOW! Hey beemo, lets play one player mode!"<p>

She looked around for her robot friend beemo to be ready to start a game," beemo?"  
>"mmm!mmm!mmm!'<br>"beeeemoooo, she called out," beeemooooo. BEEEEEMO-WOAH-OOO!"  
>"MMM!MMM!MMM!" Fiona looked around to see beemo tangled in her locks. " BEEMO! OH MY GLOB! ARE YOU OKAY!"<br>beemo looked at her angrily," do something with that hair! Its getting caught in my circates! Im going to catch fire like that! You know fire monsters don't like me!"  
>"sheesh beemo, 'kay, fine!" fionna replied slightly butthurt and started braiding her hair.<p>

" now get it out of here!" beemo shouted.

"okay…." Fiona frowned as she pushed it out the window.  
>*meanwhile<p>

A prince stood outside her window. One she has never met. He didn't have bubblegum hair, nor did he have vampire fangs. Somebody she has never seen before. He stood in the grassy plains of aaa to see a rope of hair hanging out of a tree.  
>" hmmm. How strange," the prince concured.<p>

" did I get north and south confused? Is this like the beautiful hair kingdom or something?" he paced back and forth and decided he should climb this beautiful hair.

* back to fiona  
>"there! Happy beemo!" she shouted, she hated her hair and the problems it gave her.<br>" atleast you can have a party now…." Beemo replied.  
>" oh yah…" she started walking toward the phone when she gets dragged toward the window by her hair," oh glob! What's happening!"<br>Then her head started to fall out the window for her to see a silhoutte of a young man climbing her hair! She screamed as it felt as if somebody was burning at her head, but truthfully it was the young man was about to rip every strand of hair out of her fair head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i wishhhhh i still suck at storys but im better than u :P

* * *

><p>"BEEMO! Do something!" Fiona screamed in the probably the girliest scream you would ever hear from Fiona.<p>

" yahh!" beemo started to hit the three buttons on his body at such speed only another video game monster would be able to comprehend.

After a few minutes marshal lee the vampire king showed up, dressed in protective sun clothing. "What's goin' on that you had to have beemo call me up?" Marshall laughed a bit as he looked toward the cutest little video game monster ever.

"HELP ME!" Fiona screeched. A young man climbed up from her hair and marshal lee looked at him in awe.

"oh glob!" he looked toward Fiona apologetically." I'm really sorry, but your pretty hair was just hanging out the window and I thought it would be like this artifactual book from before the Mushroom Wars and-and-"

"that's pretty math Fiona. You know the book he's talking about, right?"

Fiona was on the floor trying to catch her breath," NO MARSHALL, I DON'T THINK ITS MATH! THAT HURT LIKE SUPER POO HEADS!"

The two helped Fiona up when other people started to show up like prince gumball and lumpy space prince." Oh my glob Fiona, this party sucks! Where IS everyone!"  
>"Yeah? When IS the party?' marshal lee questioned.<p>

Fiona twitched her eye to take a real look at the young man. He had white-blue skin and teal hair with random streaks of strawberry blonde, which draped over his right eye. Ignoring the party related questions she asked," who are you?"

He frowned a bit and answered," well, I'm new around here, but I was sent to-"

"hehehe. What's with your hair, emo boy?" marshal lee cackled as everyone in the room stared at him.

"What's an emo? Is this some sort of science term for a person with red like hair? Wait; give me some quick deductions…. I remember the text I read about the land before the mushroom wars. I'm guessing, one with the eye hair. "Prince Gumball smiled confidently.  
>The young man frowned and said," I'm not emo; it just grew this way! You're more of an emo than me."<p>

"Yeah, his hair is lumping cool! Marsh, you're just jealous, I bet the creatures from before the war had some REAL lumpin' style."

Marshal stared wide-eyed and shocked.

Lumpy space prince looked at him a laughed," you know I'm lumping math!"

" How did you know what an emo was?" marshal shouted." The last subjects of aaa that knew what an emo was before the war! Only me and the dead know of the ancient curse words!"

"It's because I'm from a new kingdom east of the ocean!"

"That's right! I heard of a few new kingdoms like the new marriage kingdom, because we just have a bunch of unmarried princes so…. Yeah." Prince Gumball stated awkwardly." Which kingdom are you from?"

"That's not important right now; I'm looking for Fiona thee human."The young man stated," she's important for the development of the new kingdom."

The vampire king flew above the young man's head and pulled his ax guitar out from a portal," you can't get Fionna unless you get through me!" he smiled a bit, and boomed," I am Marshal Lee the vampire king!" He chuckled as he weakly swung his ax toward the young man.

Fionna automatically noticed, marshal was just messing with this guy. Of course it was a bit suspicious that he knew some words from the old vernacular, but that's not the reason somebody like him would try and kill a guy. Of course, since she is a heroine, Fionna grabbed a sword and blocked his ax," stop it dude. Not cool."

Marshal frowned a bit and ceased his attack," I have a question though, where are you from?"

For the first time since this strange man appeared, Fionna noticed that he had strange , yet warm flame colored left eye and a prince's crown.

" Your the new prince to the kingdom!" Fionna cried out.


	3. Chapter 3

Cake walked back to the tree house and sensed there was something wrong." What the hey? Why's my tail frizzin' out! Oh no! FIONNAAAAA."

She walked through the front door and stretched her cat body to accompany the mass of the room. She looked around to notice that Fionna's hair taking just as much room as Cake's stretchy powers would and the house guest.

"Sup' cake." Marshal smiled at the freaked out cat.

Cake started to examine the situation, "hey…. YOU HAD A PARTY WHEN I WAS GONE?" her eyes averted to prince gumball and she muttered," you got him to come to?"

Fionna shook her head and pointed angrily at the unknown prince and the robot monster.

"Hey!" BEEMO complained," you told me to get help! And, you did wanna throw a party!"

" I didn't even tell YOU that!... I was just thinking…."

"My computations say that you felt like you need a party."

Fionna made a sour face and turned her attention back to Cake. Cake looked to her tail still set in frizz. Then she looked toward the strange guy with eyes of a flame to attack," YAAHHHH." She let her battle cry out as she tried to claw his face out.

"Cake stop!" Fionna shouted. She grabbed the cat's body and the others tried a help.

"DON'T HOLD ME BACK!" she shouted. Marshal turned himself into a bat and tried to grab her from the head, hopeless since he was such a weak form.

"OH MY GLOB, CA-AKE! WHAT IF MY PARENTS FIND OUT SOME GUY DIED AT YOUR PARTY! THEY WILL NE-VER LET ME COME HERE AGAIN! You guys are totally chill. Glob, my parents are sooo lame." Lumpy space prince started complaining.

Prince gumball finally came up with the perfect 'just right' solution and dumped a cold bucket of water on the cat. "MEEOWWWW," cake cried as she fell over.

Hours later, cake's fur dried out and they group sat around the living room, this time with Fiona's hair back in her hat. "Alright weird dude. What's your name?"

" I'm Prince Brendon. From the kingdom kingdom."

"Wait, what?" Fionna questioned ignorantly.

Prince gumball and lumpy space prince looked at her as if she was an idiot. Marshal chuckled smugly and told her, "The kingdom kingdom is a kingdom that commands the other kingdoms, managing the kingdoms and creating new kingdoms. It's like the king of kingdoms. It's pretty cool there. I heard they were having a bit of trouble 'cause some glub monsters destroyed a few underground cities. I can't believe you have never heard of the kingdom kingdom."

"Wait, what? You mean lub glubs? I didn't catch any of that."

" Fionna, it's a kingdom that bosses, the ice kingdom, the candy kingdom, and all the other kingdoms together."

"Wait, so you're like my boss too, because I'm a knight lady." Fionna replied idiotically prince gumball blushed a bit, and lsp did a face palm.

Marshal chuckled as cake whispered to Fionna, "we live in the grassy plains, not in the candy kingdom, and we aren't technically knights. We're just heroines known to a few of the kingdoms. Not even ocean kingdoms. Play it c o o l."

"Not to be rude Brendon prince, but I have not heard of your name. I have only heard of prince gray, the oldest and prince jack, the second prince, I have heard they had five children but I don't believe you were him. We have to be sure." Prince gumball stated.

Yeah, I don't trust him," marshal agreed.

"I know the youngest two are twins, but my glob. What's the name of the third guy..." lsp pondered," let's see, prince gray, prince jack, prince what's-his-name, and those twins."

Fionna pondered for a moment and decided," okay dude, we don't get your deal, but cake and I are heroes. That's our deal, so we'll do hero stuff, like helping, things."

He frowned for a bit and the warm fiery eye looked around the room to see suspicious citizens," Okay, I guess you guys don't really need to believe me. The 'deal' is, we need a human for our business purposes."

"All right, what type of _business_ pretty boy?" cake asked suspiciously.

"I'm not allowed to tell. It's a royal promise." Prince Brendon replied.

"Awwww, dang! I hate royal secrets," cake said crossing her stretchy arms.

Fionna turned toward her friends and winked, "my name is Fi- fi, um fi,"

Marshal noticed instantly that she was planning on lying on her identity until they could sort things out," he covered Fiona's mouth and said in a business tone," her name is grace plains, she wants gonna become princess of the grassy plains, but she didn't know how. Isn't that right, grace plains, don't you wanna become the princess around here?"

Before Fionna could answer, cake tackled Fionna down, "YES, GRACE PLAINS WANT TO BE THE PRINCESS OF THE GRASSY PLAINS. COME ON, ISNT THAT RIGHT GRACE…. PLAINS."

" That doesn't sound right, I haven't seen any reports about this, if you do, you need confirmation from all the other princes' and princesses' permission around here, that you need to cross the ocean to the kingdom and get confirmation from the first prince, or my brother gray. Anyway, I was told, Fionna, the only living human lived in the largest tree of grassy plains. Can you guys direct me?"

" Well, I actually know of a city of humans." Fionna bluffed.

"We better get going then, " lsp stated. Than Fionna started to lead the group to this supposed city of humans with shifty eyes from even the perfect prince gumball.

Cake looked toward fionna and thought, what is she doing?


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna started walking toward a field filled with tree stumps, not regular tree stumps, but stumps made of taffy. A taffy stump forest that sat behind the castle of Candy Kingdom.

"Why haven't you removed the stumps I asked you to remove, Fi- um, I mean Grace?" Prince Gumball queried.

"Well sweet bakes, you remember the hyemoon tribe?" Cake walks casually," You know that their home is here and all, but you need to be able to figure out which on it is, can you find the sacred tribe amongst this mess of taffy stumps?" she finishes smartly.

"There it is," Marshall points out at the one obvious bronze hatch that glimmered in the sun. Its rusty nails stuck firmly, as if they said, I'm here to stay. the hatch was also covered in mold, but not any mold, spicy metal mold, a nasty type of mold that was so nasty, it was repelled by the good tasty candies and stuck to, of course, metal. The only stump with bronze metal, rusty nails, and spicy metal mold shun out obviously to marshal lee, the smart ass little vampire king.

Cake scoffed at the rude and rebellious guy and led the group to the hatch. They quickly spun it open, making annoying little squeaks with each short rotation.

"Down there," Fionna pointed, "the hyemoon tribe, the fish human hybrids, they have a special secret though."

"What the glob are you talking about Fionna? These aren't humans; these are those weird fish thingies that attacked the Candy Kingdom that one time. Oh my glob, Brady told me all about it, it was like marshmallow kids were like _naked._" Lsp crosses his arms in suspicion…. "I miss Brady."(Author's note: Brady is the dimension's Brad )

"Wait, Fionna? I thought her name was grace, and Fionna as in, Fionna _the_ human!" Brendon concludes.

"No! NO, what are you talking about," Prince Gumball shifts his eyes nervously," You're just hearing things Prince Brandon. He. Hehehe… he."

" It's actually Brendon though but-"

"ME FIRST!" Cake cuts him off and jumps down the hatch with speed. Shrugging his shoulders, Brendon followed down after Fionna descended, I mean, after Grace descended.

" see, you guys think that the hyemoon tribe were all fish people, but only a few of them took their hats off," Fionna said," but, don't forget, only a few of them were fish, maybe there were humans too."

" we reported the Hyemoon tribe were fish though." Brendon frowns," I'm sure they checked, right?"

Sweating from nervousness, Fionna replied," Ha, of course not. Hahahah… I think FIONNA the human is down here… in a hole….. With weird fish people."

"Okay," Brendon frowns," where? Oh by the way, what are you? You seem to be very humanoid, it also seems strange that you were in the home of Fionna and cake, and you're a girl, unlike the boys that she normally befriends, or so I hear. Tell me, what are you, I don't need to be rude, but I'm curious."

" Oh, we-well. Well… truth is… well, I guess I have to tell you that I am-"

"She's a hair witch." Marshall cuts," Grace Plains the hair witch."

"Well, okay, but wouldn't it make more sense if you became a hair princess, not an ogre princess for the plains." Brendon complicates," Also, this isn't adding up, can somebody tell me what's going on here?"

"Oh lookie there!" Cake distracts," A fridge! Maybe, Fionna got hungry and wanted something to eat!"

Brendon Promptly walks over to the refrigerator and examines it. His suspicions paused for a moment he opens the door and sticks his head in the cold box.

"Thanks Marshall," Fionna whispers," Thanks for lying for me." She gives him a bro hug and walks toward Prince Gumball to see what they should do next,

In the darkness of the underground city, a faint blush spreads across Marshal's face.

Lsp widens his eyes," Oh my glob, Marshal, Do you like-?"

Of course nobody hears Lump space prince's genius conclusion. Marshal. Does he like the blonde adventurer?


	5. Chapter 5

I obviously have had enough.

Okay, maybe I misheard a thing or two, okay, maybe this adventurer likes to mess around and travel everywhere from the cloud parties to these primative underground cities with intresting box which was quite cold.

Why not.

she does seem to be liked by a lot of the resients in Aaa.

Why not.

But they got my name wrong when it was clearly stated, quite rude.

That's okay.

She just happens to be a hair witch… Though most hair witches have silky ruby hair, though her's was blonde and quite beautiful.

In fact, one of the most beautiful manes I've ever seen, actually the strange part was, how beautiful I thought she was.

Her soft skin and her blue eyes were the rarest combination I have ever seen!

She was quite beautiful, and a rare type of witch… A rare thing anywhere.

It is close to impossible to find anyone with big beautiful eyes because after the mushroom wars, that beautiful shade of blue was blotted out and turned into a light gray from the blinding explosion the war caused or the pigments mutated into insane colors.

She was also quite ATTRACTIVE.

Witches were usually butt ugly and had a terrible personality, even good witches where they still needed spells, only the type that will last an hour will do for most beauty.

But this hair which, a gem that belonged to probably the most beautiful of all creatures, like silk.

I know they have been lying to me, but what would I do.

This girl is obviously not what she seems, but I draw the line NOW.

When the vampire blushes secretly in the corner as I just admire their lies and her beauty. Fionna the human, her identity was so obvious.

That's enough.  
>" Grace, I'm apprenhending you, you and I are going to the kingdom kingdom kigdom. Now."<p>

They all turn to me in shock as if it wasn't obvious at all, Grace was Fionna.

That is that.

" Wait, what? Yo-you can't be serious, I'm not Fionna!" She points out.

"I never said you were fionna," she makes a terribly depressing face, as if she was gong to cry….

No, why did it make me so sad, " Let's just stop this wild goose chase, you aren't even in trouble… we just need you, in the kingdom kingdom kingdom for something."

Marshal lee steps in front of me, " ON what grounds can you take fionna! You haven't even told us why you're taking her away! I don't even believe _**you're**_ a prince! Your just a- a _**phony.**_ A big fake, no prince! You won't even tell us why you command us, your apparent oh-so loyal subjects."

I winced and stared at my feet, I really can't just take her away," I can't tell you because it's a royal promise!"

Prince Gumball jumps in," but you are of royal kind, correct? That means you can break a royal promise and the royal promise gardians can't do anything about it."

I back up a bit, I look down at my feet to realize we are still underground.

Even if I could run, well, I can't run.

A vampire down here in total darkness?

I'd be dead in a quick second.

The way they stare at me wit accusing eyes and ready feet, i just see what they could even do.. what I can do, there is only one thing I CAN do.

I shudder a bit and admit" I'm not the prince!" They stare at me in a bit confused about it," I-I'm just a whipping boy, I was sent here to impersonate the fifth prince….. It really is a royal promise! They sent me to take her..."

"Woah, that is some crazy drama over here, omg I have to text bradi." The purple lump cuts in and his phone beeps after his girl Bradi sends him something," Oh my glob, bradi is such a genius. Okay, okay, how about fionna goes, but with marshal… for_ protection_."

He winks at marshal and marshal faintly blushes realizing Lumpy space prince knew he like fionna.

I on the other hand, I'm kind of pissed at this deal because, as stupid as this sounds, I, the lying whipping boy fell in love with fionna.

* * *

><p>Gosh I haven't updated in a while, anyway, its a bit drama-ish now. I was planning to make this story more complex so enjoy the fifty chapters that I shall right in the future.<p>

Please review, the more reviews I get the more I write my brains out.

SO PUSH THE DAMN REVIEW BUTTON.


End file.
